It is known to provide a console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide one or more storage compartments within the console for the vehicle interior to store cargo and/or various items. It is also known to provide a storage compartment within an overhead console, an armrest, seats, door panels, and/or an instrument panel, etc. It is also known to provide a door configured to facilitate access of the storage compartment. It is further known to provide a latch mechanism (e.g. latch assembly) to secure the door in an open position and/or a closed position and/or any position between the open position and the closed position.
It would be advantageous to provide a vehicle interior component comprising an improved latch mechanism (e.g. latch assembly) that is simple/easy to operate and/or cost-effective/inexpensive to manufacture and/or assemble.